The present invention is directed to a bracket system for attachment to a ladder rack rail, and more particularly, to a two-piece clamping bracket for a ladder rack, capable of attachment to ladder rack rails of various sizes.
Bracket systems attach components to existing hardware within a communications room area. Typically, the bracket system is attached to existing hardware, such as in-place cable racks, digital cable ways, existing threaded rods or equipment racks. Prior art bracket systems may include one bracket or two bracket assemblies. However, a one bracket assembly may be attached to only one size ladder rack rail. On the other hand, two bracket assemblies may be attached to ladder rack rails of various sizes, such as standard 1xc2xd inch or 2 inch ladder rack rails. However, two bracket assemblies known in the art are not self-supporting on a ladder rack rail.
It would be desirable to provide a bracket system for attachment to ladder rack rails of various sizes, such as standard 1xc2xd inch and 2 inch ladder rack rails.
It would also be desirable to provide a bracket system that is self-supporting upon a ladder rack, after the second bracket is attached to the first bracket, to allow easy insertion of a threaded rod through clearance holes on each bracket""s top surface.
The invention includes a bracket system for attachment to a rail. In at least one form, the bracket system comprises a first bracket having a front portion, a first side portion, a second side portion opposite the first side portion, and a top portion, and a second bracket having a front portion, a first side portion, a second side portion opposite the first side portion, and a top portion. Each of the first and second side portions of the first and second brackets, respectively, have a notch for securing the first and second brackets, respectively, to the rail. The first side portion of the first and second brackets each have at least one slot, and the second side portion of the first and second bracket each have a tab. The at least one slot of the first bracket is configured to receive the tab of the second bracket when the second bracket is inverted and attached to the first bracket.
Preferably, the height of the front portion of the first and second brackets is less than the height of either the first or second side portions of the first and second brackets.
Preferably, the first side portion of the first and second brackets includes a first slot and a second slot.
Preferably, the tab of the second bracket mates with either the first or second slot of the first bracket when the second bracket is inverted and attached to the first bracket. Further, the tab of the first bracket mates with either the first or second slot of the second bracket when the second bracket is inverted and attached to the first bracket.
Preferably, the top portion of the first and second brackets includes an aperture proximate the first side portion of the first and second brackets, respectively.
Preferably, the bracket system also includes a securing means for securing the bracket system to the rail. The securing means comprises a threaded rod having a first end and a second end, and the rod is insertable through the aperture in the top portion of the first and second brackets, respectively. The bracket system further includes a first nut and a first washer attached to the first end of the rod, and a second nut and a second washer attached to the second end of the rod.
The invention includes a method for attaching a bracket system to a rail. In at least one form, the method comprises the steps of providing a first bracket having a front portion, a first side portion, a second side portion opposite the first side portion, and a top portion, wherein the first and second side portions of the first bracket have a notch for securing the first bracket to the rail, providing a second bracket having a front portion, a first side portion, a second side portion opposite the first side portion, and a top portion, wherein the first and second side portions of the second bracket have a notch for securing the second bracket to the rail, providing the first side portion of the first and second brackets with at least one slot, and the second side portion of the first and second brackets with a tab, attaching the first bracket to one side of the rail, inverting the second bracket, attaching the second bracket to the other side of the rail, with the first side portion of the second bracket between the first and second side portions of the first bracket, and attaching the second bracket to the first bracket.
Preferably, the method further comprises the steps of inserting a threaded rod having a first end and a second end through an aperture in the top portion of the first and second brackets, and attaching a securing means to the first end and the second end of the rod to secure the bracket assembly to the rail.